Qué Pasó con 20 Años Después
by ArumaHell
Summary: Esta es la historia de lo que yo supongo que ocurrió con los Dursleys después del septimo y ultimo libro de la saga, ya que no se vuelve a saber nada de ellos. Y yo personalmente me quede con ganas de saber que les ocurrió. Espero que os guste :3
1. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 01)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 01-

[...]La familia paseaba alegremente, por una de las calles comerciales de Londres, iban mirando escaparates, comentando, riendo...como cualquier otro grupo/familia normal, solo q la única diferencia era, que precisamente, lo que se dice normal no era esta familia, los dos componentes más mayores del grupo, llevaban toda la tarde separando, o al menos intentando separar a los otros tres componentes del grupo...

-¡Tsk, James, haz el favor de dejar de asustar a tus hermanos!-reprendió con voz dura la mujer-alta delgada y pelirroja-al mayor de los tres niños-que guardaba un enorme parecido con el hombre que estaba a su lado-

-¡P-pero mamá...yo...!-empezó a quejarse el muchacho medio enfurruñado, mientras se alejaba de su madre (mirando al suelo) y volvía con sus hermanos.

-¡JOVENCITO, TEN MAS CUIDADO, MIRA POR DONDE PISAS!-le gritó un hombre-de mediana estatura, gordo, con una calva incipiente, y con un combo de bigote-barba, que le poblaba la mitad de la cara-al muchacho, que se quedo inmóvil del susto-

Justo en ese momento llego el padre del muchacho alarmado por los gritos del hombre...

-¡Lo siento mucho señor/caballero!, disculpe a mi hijo, iba un poco despistado...¡James, ven ahora mismo, y discúlpate con este señor...-se calló en mitad de la frase, acababa de reconocer al hombre con el que su hijo acababa de tropezar

...(se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, gracias a Dios la gente ya no los miraba)...

-P-pero...pero...¡TIO VERNON!, ¿e-eres tú?-el hombre parecía totalmente desconcertado, esa reacción fue totalmente inesperada para todos, incluso para él, ya que ni él ni nadie se esperaba que abordase a aquel hombre-al que por cierto llevaba 20 años o más sin ver-con tanta...¿alegría, sorpresa?, creo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba semejante reencuentro tío-sobrino/sobrino-tío

-¡P-Potter!, ¡Harry, muchacho!-el hombre no sabía cómo reaccionar, su nerviosismo, era solo comparable con el de su sobrino, ¿cómo reaccionar?, ¿qué mas decir?-¡ejem!, yo...bueno...tú…has cambiado mucho muchacho,...-¡Petunia!, ¡querida!, ¡acércate, no vas a creerte esto...!-llamo Vernon (o señor Dursley),a su mujer-una mujer, alta delgada...(quizás demasiado), de pelo largo y canoso-

en ese mismo momento Harry llamó a la mujer pelirroja y a los tres niños-¡Ginny, Lilly, Al, James, venid un momento!

Continuará…


	2. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 02)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES.

-CAPITULO 02-

Estaba a punto de producirse el reencuentro entre los miembros de dos familias que llevaban 20 años...¡20 años sin verse!...Y como podréis imaginar (o tal vez no), ambas partes, tenían muchas preguntas que hacerse.

Por parte de los Dursleys, la pregunta principal era: ''¿nos seguirá odiando?''.

Y por parte de su sobrino Harry la pregunta principal era: ''¿Habrán cambiado?''

Después de varios minutos sin que nadie dijese nada, el primero en hablar fue Harry.

-¡Ejem!-carraspeo con un poco de vacilación-creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar, uno un poco más tranquilo-algo en Harry le decía que sus tíos no habían cambiado en todos esos años, tenía la sensación de que le cortarían enseguida, se marcharían y olvidarían que le habían visto, pero para su sorpresa...

-¡Me parece una gran idea muchacho!-el señor Dursley corto a Harry, algo que este ya se esperaba, lo que no esperaba Harry era que le dijese...''buena idea''-

-esto...querido, ¿y si vamos a esa cafetería que está cerca del hospital?-dijo de repente la señora Dursley, era la primera vez que abría la boca-Es un sitio agradable, podríamos ir allí, y más tarde...

-¡Shhhh!, querida, eso ya lo hablaremos más tarde-chistó de repente el señor Dursley a su mujer-

...

La cafetería a la que habían decidido ir, estaba muy cerca del hospital, (de hecho, estaba tan cerca, que los médicos del hospital, iban allí a la ''hora del café''), pero, no estaba cerca del lugar en el que las dos familias se habían encontrado, por lo que acordaron verse allí media hora más tarde.

-Vernon, querido, ¿por qué tardan tanto?-preguntó la señora Dursley cuando ya llevaban un rato esperando en la puerta del establecimiento-¿Y si no vienen?, ¿y si nos están gastando una broma?-siguió preguntando mientras miraba con nerviosismo a ambos lados de la calle en la que se encontraba la cafetería-

De repente, un grupo de 5 personas, apareció en uno de los extremos de la calle, y se encaminaron hacia el establecimiento en el que se encontraba el matrimonio Dursley.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-dijo Harry cuando llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraban sus tíos-¡perdon por el retraso, tuvimos un pequeño problema con el traslador...y tuvimos que venir en coche, y el tema aparcamiento, como que muy fácil no es-continuó, mientras se ajustaba/subía las gafas-

-¿Entramos?-ofreció, mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería-

La respuesta fue afirmativa por parte de todos los presentes, así que, Harry sostuvo la puerta y fueron pasando, la primera en pasar fue la señora Dursley, los siguientes, fueron Ginny y los niños Potter, Vernon y Harry fueron los últimos en entrar, pues se quedaron mirándose con...una extraña expresión facial, entre asombro, e incredulidad.

continuará...


	3. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 03)

QUÉ PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 03-

[...] Cuando las dos familias entraron en la cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa grande, un poco apartados del resto, para así no tener problemas a la hora de hablar del tema

...

-Bueno, emmm...pues aquí estamos, 20 años después...¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?-Harry fue el primero en hablar, estaba un poco nervioso...llevaba tantos años sin ver a sus tíos, que ahora no sabía que decirles-

-Que gran verdad muchacho, que gran verdad-contestó el señor Dursley, secundado con un leve movimiento de cabeza, por parte de su señora-Esto...sí, veamos, muchacho...lo primero es lo primero. Harry, tu...tu tía y yo, queremos, queremos pedirte perdón, por hacerte pasar un infierno durante todos los años que pasaste con nosotros-El señor Dursley paró para tomar aire, y continuó-Cuando...cuando nos vimos por última vez, y nuestros caminos se separaron, las personas que nos acompañaban, las que habían sido elegidas como nuestros escoltas, bueno, ellos nos obligaron, a mantener con ellos la conversación...la conversación que siempre evitamos tener contigo. A ellos, como comprenderás, no podíamos mandarles callar, y hacer como quien oye llover-Vernon Dursley había estado mucho tiempo, pensando en lo que le diría a sus sobrino, si volvía a verle cuando todo aquello hubiese acabado, y ese momento había llegado-Aquella noche, por primera vez, en 17 largos años, todo lo que habías hecho, o habías intentado hacer por nosotros, aquellos dos magos nos abrieron los ojos-Vernon Dursley susurró la palabra 'magos'...para ellos, aun ese tema era un poco tabú-Aquellas dos personas, nos hicieron mirar, hacia aquel mundo, del que habíamos intentado huir. Creo, que el momento clave en el que entendimos lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando nos dijeron, que la supervivencia de tu mundo y el nuestro, tal y como lo conocíamos, dependía, de ti, y del resultado de la batalla que se estaba acercando, nos explicaron, que lo que tú habías hecho aquella noche por nosotros, fue, salvarnos la vida, y eso muchacho, es algo, que nunca podé agradecerte lo suficiente. Harry, quiero que nos perdones, sé que es muy tarde para pedirte perdón, pero aún así te lo pido-Vernon Dursley, había terminado de disculparse con su sobrino, este, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar con tanta sinceridad-

La señora Dursley, no dijo nada, en cambio, durante el discurso de su marido, se había echado a llorar, y eso para Harry, era más que suficiente.

Harry, jamás habría esperado semejante disculpa por parte de sus tíos, y cuando Vernon Dursley terminó de hablar, Harry miro a su mujer y a sus hijos, que se habían quedado atónitos con la disculpa del señor Dursley

-Tío Vernon, yo...yo, no sé qué decir, lleváis tanto tiempo perdonados, que no sé qué deciros ahora-Dijo Harry, cuando su tío terminó de hablar-Me alegra saber, que habéis aceptado la existencia de nuestro mundo, eso...eso es algo, que yo esperaba que hicieseis tarde o temprano, y así ha sido-Harry había perdonado a sus tíos hacía ya mucho tiempo, había madurado, ahora, ya no les odiaba por aquellos largos e insufribles 17 años-Las cosas han cambiado tanto estos 20 años...es curioso, que antes, nos alegrásemos de no vernos durante 9 meses, y odiábamos la idea de tener que reencontrarnos durante los 3 meses que dura el verano. Yo, ahora, me alegro de saber, y de comprobar que seguís vivos. Creo, que ahora me toca presentaros a mi familia.-Harry miró a sus tíos, y después a su mujer y a sus hijos-Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia, estos, son mis hijos: Lilly Luna, Albus Severus y James Sirius-Dijo Harry mientras señalaba a sus hijos, a medida que iba diciendo sus nombres-Y ella, es mi mujer, a la que creo, que ya conocéis, o al menos recordáis-Harry miró a Ginny, y le guiñó un ojo-Bueno...creo, que ya nos hemos puesto al día (más o menos) de los acontecimientos importantes de los últimos 20 años-Dijo Harry, concluyendo las presentaciones de sus familiares-

-Creo, muchacho, que nuestro mundo te lo debe todo, ya que lo salvaste hace 20 años-Dijo Vernon Dursley, intentando reconducir la conversación-

-Lo salvamos, tuve muchísima ayuda, yo solo...bueno, no importa. Yo...quería preguntaros algo, y con las presentaciones y demás, se me ha olvidado. Por cierto, llevamos casi una hora aquí, y no hemos pedido nada para tomar, ¿Queréis tomar algo?-Cortó Harry a su tío. Estaba claro, que no tenía ganas de hablar de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pues a su mente volverían los recuerdos, de todo lo que allí habían perdido-

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si que es verdad, que llevamos aquí un buen rato, y no hemos pedido nada, los camareros, deben estar a punto de venir a llamarnos la atención-Dijo entonces Ginny, que se había dado cuenta de q su marido no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado 20 años antes-Señores Dursley, ¿quieren tomar algo?-

...

Después de pedir dos pares de tazas de café, y unos dulces para los niños, Harry recordó lo que iba a preguntarle a sus tíos.

-Tio Vernon, ¿Qué ha sido de Dudley todo este tiempo?-Preguntó Harry a sus tíos tras un largo trago a su taza de café-

El matrimonio Dursley se mostró bastante sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Es una historia demasiado larga, muchacho. Esperábamos, que no preguntases por el...-Comentó la señora Dursley en voz muy baja-

-Tu primo lleva en coma 2 años Harry- Soltó de repente el señor Dursley.

…continuará...


	4. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 04)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 04-

[...] Harry se quedó un poco confuso, la mesa se quedó completamente en silencio, los Dursleys miraban a la mesa, Harry los miraba a ellos, y Ginny y los niños miraban a Harry.

-¿Como fue?-eso fue lo unico que Harry pudo preguntar-

Los Dursleys no contestaron en seguida, pues para ellos, aquel tema era delicado. La señora Dursley miró a su sobrino con los ojos llorosos, y se dispuso a contarle lo que habia pasado a su hijo-primo.

-Hace dos años, el día en que tu primo cumplió 36 años, salió a celebrarlo-Tomó aire, y continuó-Pen-pensamos que volvería por la noche (sí, sigue viviendo con nosotros), o como muy tarde a la mañana siguiente, pero no fue así, la tarde siguiente al cumpleaños, nos llamaron desde urgencias...Para decirnos que habían encontrado a Dudders tirado en medio de un descampado(*)...-La señora Dursley apenas había empezado a contarle la historia, no pudo continuar hablando, rompió a llorar y tuvo que salir de la cafetería, a tomar el aire y tranquilizarse un poco-

Vernon Dursley se quedó sentado en la mesa, se giró para ver como su mujer salía del establecimiento con un gran sofocón. La cara del señor Dursley había adquirido un color rojizo (concretamente: ese rojo que se te queda en lacara, entre la zona nariz-ojos, cuando estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar). El retomó la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo, tomándole el relevo a su mujer.

-Harry, te pido que la disculpes, desde que Dudders ingresó en el hospital, está muy sensible, y cada vez que su nombre sale en alguna conversación, se pone así-Vernon Dursley miró a su sobrino, volvió a mirar a la puerta de la cafetería, y volvió a mirar a su sobrino-¿sigues queriendo saber que ocurrió con tu primo?-Le preguntó a Harry-

-Sí, sí quiero saberlo, al fin y al cabo es mi primo...-contestó Harry en voz baja (audible, pero baja)-

-Entonces, te lo contaré todo-Continuó el señor Dursley-...Bueno, después de la llamada, como comprenderás, salimos a toda prisa, y fuimos al hospital. Cuando entramos en la sala en la que estaba ingresado Dudders, la imagen que se nos presentó fue horrible, fue como cómo ver un cadáver lleno de tubos, por un momento, pensamos que mirábamos al paciente equivocado, pero para nuestra desgracia, era él, los médicos nos dijeron que había entrado en coma, y que debía llevar en ese estado desde varias horas antes de que le encontrasen, al principio pensaron que lo que tenia tu primo, era una cogorza (borrachera) descomunal, pero se equivocaron-El señor Dursley tomó aire, y continuó el relato-A tu tía casi le da un infarto. Petunia se quedó al lado de Dudders durante días enteros, cuando el cansancio la venció, yo le tomé el relevo, incluso pedí unos días en el trabajo...Los médicos, no dejaban de entrar y hacerle pruebas a Dudders, estar allí mirando sin poder hacer nada, era horroroso, tuve la sensación, de estar en un laboratorio, acompañando a un sujeto extraterrestre, con el que hacían experimentos...-

...

Vernon Dursley, contaba la historia como si la estuviese leyendo, estaba claro que no se la estaba inventando, pidió un vaso de agua a un camarero que pasó por su lado, cuando se lo sirvieron, se lo tomó de un trago, dejó el vaso en la mesa, respiró hondo varias veces, y continuó.

-A penas un mes después de la llegada de tu primo al hospital, los médicos le cambiaron de sala, y le llevaron a otra en la que estaban ingresados otros pacientes con los mismos síntomas que tu primo, los médicos, habían abandonado hacía semanas, cualquier esperanza de averiguar qué les pasaba a tu primo y a los demás, oyes bien Harry, ¡LOS MEDICOS NO SABEN POR QUÉ ESTA TU PRIMO (y los demás pacientes) EN COMA!, cuando encontraron a Dudders, se agarraron a la esperanza de que su cuerpo semi inerte les diese alguna pista...pero pasaba el tiempo y seguían sin tener ninguna respuesta, al cabo del año, los médicos encargados del coma desconocido, nos reunieron a los familiares de los pacientes, y nos dijeron que tras semanas que se convirtieron en meses, y meses que se convirtieron en años, de investigaciones, no tenían ningún resultado ni ninguna esperanza que darnos sobre lo que les ocurría a nuestros familiares-Vernon Dursley estaba empezando a alterarse, nunca había confiado demasiado en el cuerpo médico-sanitario, y eso, se notaba mucho.-Harry, tu tía y yo, estamos aterrorizados, los médicos no nos dan esperanza, hay cuatro familias mas en nuestra misma situación...-El señor Dursley terminó así de contarle a su sobrino, la historia tabú, y hundió su cara regordeta, entre las manos, tener que revivir, y contar la historia, le había destrozado por dentro, y se notaba-

...

Momentos después de que Vernon Dursley terminase de contarle aquello a su sobrino, la Señora Dursley entro de nuevo en la cafetería, se sentó a la mesa junto a su marido, y miró a Harry, al que ya sí que habían puesto TOTALMENTE al día de los últimos acontecimientos, de los últimos años.

Harry miró a sus tíos, y al contrario de cómo les había visto horas antes en aquel inesperado encuentro...les vio, aparte de radicalmente cambiados de carácter, e innegablemente envejecidos, vio reflejado en sus caras, el abatimiento, el dolor y la impotencia del no poder hacer nada por Dudley Dursley, su único hijo (y su único primo).

…continuará...


	5. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 05)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 05-

[...] -Veo que que ya te lo ha contado todo-Comentó Petunia Dursley mirando a su sobrino-

-Sí, nos ha contado la historia completa, yo...yo. no sé qué decir, no me esperaba algo así, es tan extraño que no sepan nada...-Comentó Harry, que aún seguía un poco asombrado (para mal) de la historia que le acababan de contar-Lo más curioso es, que hay mas familias en la misma situación que vosotros-Agregó Harry-Yo...sé, que preferís mi pensarlo, pero, por lo que me habéis contado, no deberíais descartar la posibilidad, de que lo que le ocurre a Dudley, esté de alguna manera...relacionado con nuestro mundo-Harry dijo eso, mientras miraba a su familia de reojo-Tía Petunia, ¿Admiten visitas en el ala del hospital en la que está Dudley ingresado?-Le preguntó Harry a su tía. mirándola fijamente-

-Sí, si las admiten, el horario de visitas es: de Lunes a Viernes, de 7am a 12pm, y los fines de semana, de 5pm a 8pm-Dijo la señora Dursley-

-Bien, gracias, veamos...hoy es Miércoles, así que mañana me tomaré el día libre, y me acercaré al hospital-Dijo Harry, mientras consultaba el calendario de su teléfono móvil(*)-

-A Dudders le hará mucha ilusión que vayas a verle, aunque conscientemente no sepa que estás ahí-La señora Dursley estaba emocionada, las lagrimas volvieron a asomarse en sus ojos-

Cuando la señora Dursley se calló, Ginny intervino, por segunda vez en toda la tarde

-Harry, no quiero interrumpir el reencuentro con tus tíos, pero ya ha anochecido, y Teddy(*), viene a cenar esta noche, ¿recuerdas?-Le dijo a Harry, llamándole la atención. Con un leve pisotón-

-¡Es verdad, madre mía!, por un momento se me había olvidado, espero que no haya llegado ya, madre mía, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando-Dijo Harry dándose una palmada en la frente-

Harry consultó el reloj, se levantó de la mesas, y empezó a ponerse el abrigo, mientras que Ginny ayudaba a Lilly a ponerse el abrigo.

-Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia, nosotros tenemos que irnos, mañana me acercaré a ver a Dudley. ¿Estaréis en el hospital?-Dijo Harry, mientras sacaba la cartera del bolsillo de la chaqueta-

-Sí, estaremos allí toda la mañana-Contestó la señora Dursley, que también se había levantado-

Harry dejó un billete sobre la mesa en la que habían estado, para pagar la consumición, se despidió de sus tios con un ''ha sido un placer volver a veros'' y un abrazo. Los Potter fueron los primeros en salir del establecimiento, volvieron a despedirse de los tios de Harry en la puerta, y cada familia se marchó por un lado diferente de la calle.

…continuará..

(*)1: las tecnologías muggles tipo teléfono móvil, son parte de los requisitos, que debe cumplir un mago (en esta historia), para tener una mayor integración en la sociedad muggle, cuanto más muggles parezcan mejor, si un mago no cumpliera alguno de los requisitos, podría tener problemas con el Ministerio (pero eso es otra movida).

(*)2: Teddy, es el hijo de Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks (que en paz descansen), Harry fue nombrado su padrino, el año en que sus padres murieron, el año de la Batalla de Hogwarts.


	6. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 06)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 06-

[...]-Buenos días a todos-Saludó Harry cuando bajó a desayunar a la cocina-

-Buenos días papi-Saludó Lilly, que estaba sentada desayunando en la mesita de la cocina-

-Buenos días Harry-Saludó un muchacho rubio, que estaba sentado junto a Lilly

-Buenos días Teddy, me alegra que hayas venido a desayunar, anoche a penas te vi-Respondió Harry, que estaba en la encimera de la cocina haciéndose un café-Oye Teddy, ¿Puedes quedarte hoy por la mañana con los niños?, si no puedes no importa, los llevare con los abuelos-Le dijo Harry a Teddy, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café-

-Cuenta con ello Tío Harry, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer-Teddy estaba encantado de poder quedarse con sus primos, pues quedarse con sus abuelos...no era lo más divertido del mundo precisamente-

-¡Qué bien Teddy se queda!-Lilly estaba contenta-Papi, ¿Vas a ir al final al hospital?-Le pregunto un poco más seriamente a su padre-

-Claro que sí, por eso se queda Teddy con vosotros, cariño-Respondió Harry tras terminarse su taza de café-Lilly, ¿Mamá se ha ido ya?-Preguntó Harry mientras de jaba la taza en el fregadero, para q se lavase sola-

-Sí, se fue hace 2 horas, tenía que hacer unos recados antes de irse a trabajar-Respondió Lilly-

-Genial, bueno, voy a despedirme de tus hermanos y me marcho-Dijo Harry mientras salía de la cocina-

...

Tras despedirse de su familia, y dejar a Teddy a cargo de todo, Harry se marchó. Dio un corto paseo, llegó al final de la calle y se desapareció. Momentos mas tarde, apareció a dos calles del hospital, lo justo para llegar andando sin levantar sospecha ninguna de nada, la verdad, es que Harry había pensado en aparecerse justo frente al hospital, pero recordó, que aquel era terreno muggle.

Llegó al hospital 10 minutos más tarde, y al llegar a la puerta principal, le entró un escalofrío, había algo en aquel lugar, que no le transmitía buenas vibraciones...pero le dio igual, entró al hospital, y se dirigió a la recepción.

-Buenos dias, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-Saludó una mujer rubia de mediana edad, cuando Harry se acercó-

-Buenos días, ¿Podría indicarme dónde está ingresado Dudley Dursley? por favor-Preguntó Harry-

-Por supuesto, espere un momento por favor-Contestó la recepcionista-Veamos...Dursley, Dursley...¡aquí!, pues bien caballero, el señor Dursley se encuentra ingresado en la segunda planta, en el pasillo de la derecha. Sala 214-Dijo la mujer, que acababa de consultar una larga lista de pacientes-

-Muchas gracias. Hasta luego-Harry agradeció la información, y se marchó-

...

Harry llegó a la segunda planta, y al entrar en el pasillo de la derecha, la misma sensación que había tenido al entrar en el hospital, hizo que le entrase otro escalofrío.

-A ver, dijo: ''sala 214''-Se recordó Harry en voz baja mientras miraba los números de las puertas por las que iba pasando-¡Esta es!-Dijo parándose frente a la puerta-

Harry abrió la puerta de la sala, y lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se asustó muchísimo, pues lo primero que pensó, fue en Voldemort, pero se relajó, recordó que había destruido a Voldemort 20 años atrás y entró en la sala.

Encontró a sus tíos sentados en dos sillones, al lado de una cama, en la que estaba tumbado un cuerpo, lleno de cables, el aspecto, era tal cual lo había descrito si tío la tarde/noche anterior...''[...]Un cadáver lleno de cables[...]''. Harry saludó a sus tíos con sendos abrazos, cogió una silla que estaba pegada a la pared, la acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Hola Big-D, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-Fue lo primero que le dijo Harry a su primo-Has cambiado mucho-Continuó Harry-

Y era cierto, Harry no hubiese reconocido a su primo, si sus tíos no hubiesen estado allí. Dudley Dursley había cambiado muchísimo, ahora tan solo era una sombra del muchacho del que Harry guardaba recuerdos, pues estaba mucho más delgado, y llevaba el pelo largo.

-La verdad es que sí, si que ha cambiado mucho, antes de este horrible accidente, llevaba años haciendo deporte, de hecho, es profesor de Educación Física en la escuela.

Cuando tu primo tuvo que ser ingresado hace 10 años por problemas de colesterol, tu primo decidió cambiar su dieta, estuvo una semana ingresado, tras ese susto, tu primo cambió todas sus malas costumbres y vicios-Le explicó la señora Dursley a su sobrino, mientras le acariciaba una parte de la cara (libre de cables) a su hijo-

…continuará...


	7. Qué pasó con 20 años depues (Cap 07)

QUE PASO CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 07-

[...]-Nunca lo hubiera dicho-Susurró Harry-

Harry siguió examinando el cuerpo de su primo, tras un momento examinándole, sintió un escalofrío...Había algo en la sala, en el hospital en general, que no le daba buena impresión.

Harry susurró un ''specialis revelio'' prácticamente inaudible, y en la sala se estableció una especie de neblina...aquello, no era buena señal.

-Tia Petunia, vuelvo en un momento, necesito hacer una llamada-dijo Harry levantándose del taburete-

-¡Oh!, claro, claro, muchacho-susurró su tía-

Harry salió de la sala, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número (estando en un hospital muggle no podía permitirse el lujo de usar un método de comunicación mágico).

-Hermione, ¿tienes un momento?-Harry estaba agobiándose, y hablaba muy deprisa-Estoy en el hospital, necesito q vengas-Harry cada vez hablaba más deprisa-¿Puedes venir?, ¡oh, genial!...¿en 15 minutos en la puerta principal?-Harry sonrió, acababa de conseguir lo que queria-Entonces ahora te veo, adiós-Harry colgó el teléfono y lo guardó-

Harry entró en la sala de nuevo, y le contó a su tía lo de la visita de Hermione.

15 minutos después, Hermione se presentó en la puerta principal del hospital.

-¡Harry!, tu llamada me ha dejado muy preocupada, tú no usas el móvil a no ser...-Hermione tomó aire, pero no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo, porque Harry la cortó-

-Lo sé, solo uso el móvil si tengo q trabajar en el mundo muggle, pero como comprenderás, estando en un hospital muggle, no iba a enviarte mi ''patronus parlante''-Completó y aclaro Harry-

-También es verdad-coincidió Hermione-por cierto Harry, buenos días, que no te había saludado aun-Dijo Hermione dándole dos besos-

Entraron en el hospital, y mientras subían a la planta en la que estaban los Dursley, Harry puso al día a Hermione sobre lo que estaba pasando...desde el reencuentro con sus tíos, hasta la visita al hospital. Llegaron al pasillo de la sala 214 y nada más llegar a Hermione le entró un escalofrío.

-Harry, aquí...hay algo que no me gusta nada...no hay ninguna duda, ''esto'' está relacionado con nuestro mundo-Dijo Hermione a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo-

-Eso ya lo suponía, por eso lancé el ''specialis revelio''...y por so te llamé. Ahora, solo nos queda averiguar qué o quién está detrás de esto-Dijo Harry, bajando el tono de voz notablemente, mientras abría la puerta de la sala 214-

-Exacto, Harry...creo que tenemos ante nosotros, un nuevo trabajo para el Ministerio-susurro Hermione al entrar en la sala-Harry, tu vete con tus tíos, que yo iré haciendo preguntas al resto de afectados-continuó Hermione mientras se acercaba bolígrafo y libreta en mano (en otras circunstancias habría usado pluma y pergamino, pero ya sabeis. Están con muggles), a la familia más cercana-

...continuará...


	8. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 08)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 08-

[...] Esa noche, en casa de los Potter, después de la cena. Hermione, Harry y Teddy Lupin (que está preparando té en la cocina, pero esta escuchando la conversación de sus ''tíos'') están en el salón ''discutiendo/debatiendo'' hipótesis sobre el caso del primo de Harry y los muggles atacados sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Hary, me temo que el caso de tu primo (y el de las otras familias) es muy grave...se lo he comentado a Kingsley, y su hipótesis es que puede tratarse de algún mago o bruja poseído..O bien de algún mago loco que se haya puesto a atacar muggles-Le dijo Hermione a Harry-

-Es una posibilidad, no podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis-Dijo Harry asintiendo-Mi teoría es, que puede tratarse de un ataque de dementor descontrolado (ya le atacaron una vez…)-Continuo Harry-

-Pero eso, Harry, no puede ser, los síntomas que padecen tu primo y esos muggles, no se parecen ni por asomo a los producidos por un ataque de dementor-Repuso Hermione, descartando totalmente la idea con una enérgica negación de cabeza-

-Cierto, en verdad era una teoría absurda, así que creo que queda descartada-Cedió Harry, mientras susurraba para sí un ''al final sí que se pueden descartar ideas, que tonto soy''-

En ese momento apareció Teddy en el salón con tres tazas de té humeante, que puso sobre una mesita.

-Entonces, al final, ¿qué creéis qué es?-Preguntó Teddy, que acababa de dejar las tazas sobre la mesita-

-Pues por ahora, yo personalmente no tengo ni la menor idea-Contestó Hermione, mientras cogía una de las tazas humeantes-

-Dime Teddy, ¿tienes tú alguna hipótesis de lo que pueda ser?-Le preguntó Harry al muchacho-

-Hombre, pues la verdad es que por lo que me habéis contado, me he montado una hipótesis totalmente absurda, una completa locura...porque no creo que sea posible que...bueno, nada, déjalo, mejor no digo nada-Dijo Teddy levantando las manos como aquel que no quiere ''pringarse''-

-Cuéntanos muchacho, cualquier opción es barajable, o casi cualquiera-Dijo Hermione, apremiando a Teddy para que les contase su teoría-

-Mmm...bueno, está bien-cedió Teddy-Pues veréis, mi idea es que...bueno, han pasado muchos años, pero como ninguna idea es descartable, he pensado que quizás, pueda tratarse de alguna célula de seguidores de Voldemort que siga activa...o se haya revolucionado en los últimos tiempos, pero como ya digo, es una idea rematadamente absurda-Dijo Teddy encogiéndose de hombros-

-Mmmm...Una célula activa de mortifagos...¿A estas alturas?-Preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry-

-Hombre, no es uhna idea descartable, total, solo han pasado 20 años desde que Voldemort desapareció para siempre...-Dijo Harry sonriendo-De todas maneras, si ese fuese el caso, los ataques no hubiesen sido tan aislados...quiero decir, si son mortífagos...¿no habrían intentado vengar la muerte de su señor, nada mas activarse, o reagruparse?-Dijo Harry poniéndose en pie-Me refiero, a que habrían intentado atacar a quien lo eliminó, es decir, a mí ¿no os parece?-Explicó Harry paseándose por el salón-

-Pues puede ser-Dijo Hermione, evaluando aún mentalmente la opción-Y cabe la posibilidad de que si no te han atacado todavía, en caso de que fuesen mortífagos, es porque no quieren llamar la atención...-Dijo Hermione-

-Entonces, creéis que mi teoría es posible-Dijo Teddy mirando a sus ''tíos''-

-Pues la verdad es que es la teoría más probable y menos absurda de las que hemos propuesto hasta hora, a pesar de que a ti no te lo parezca-Dijo Harry apoyando los brazos en la cabecera del sillón en el que había estado apoyado-

Es entonces, cuando en la sala entra James, para sorpresa de los tres presentes

...continuará...


	9. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 09)

QUE PASO CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 09-

[...] -Papá, perdona que os interrumpa, pero mamá quiere que vayáis a la cocina-Dijo James disculpándose por haber interrumpido la conversación de su padre-Por lo visto es urgente-Dijo James saliendo del salón-

Harry, Hermione y Teddy siguieron al muchacho y llegaron a la cocina, donde encontraron a una Ginny muy preocupada acompañada de Kingsley que estaba muy serio.

-Tomad asiento, por favor-Pidió Kingsley-

-¿Ocurre algo, Sr. Ministro?-Preguntó Harry sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina-

-Me temo que sí-Dijo Kingsley serio-Como sabrás, Hermione ya me ha puesto al día de la situación de ciertos pacientes de un hospital muggle-Empezó a decir el ministro mientras se paseaba por la cocina, con gesto muy serio-

-¿Ocurre algo grave con ese tema?-Pregunto Harry mirando nervioso a Kingsley-

-A decir verdad, sí-Dijo Kingsley con gravedad-Lo que voy a decirte no es nada bueno...y lo que voy a enseñarte es la prueba de ello-Le dijo Kingsley a Harry-

Para sorpresa de Ginny (que no sabía apenas nada sobre el tema), Harry, Hermione y Teddy. Lo que Kingsley les contó, coincidía a la perfección con la teoría de la célula activa de mortifagos que había propuesto Teddy. Por lo que las miradas de Harry y Hermione cuando escucharon a Kingsley fueron directas a Teddy.

-Ju-juro por Merlín que no sé nada, yo solo lo había propuesto como hipótesis-Dijo Teddy echándose hacia atrás asustado-

-Y yo te creo, muchacho-Le dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en un hombro- Y yo te creo-Le repitió tranquilizadoramente-Kingsley. Ibas a enseñarnos algo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Harry mirando al ministro-

...continuará...


	10. Que pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 10)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES.

-CAPITULO 10-

[...] Una semana después de la visita de Kingsley, Hermione decidió plantearle a Harry la única idea que se le ocurrió.

Se reunieron en una cafetería (muggle) cerca del hospital en el que estaba ingresado Dudley.

-Hola Harry-Saludo Hermione en cuanto Harry se sentó-

-Buenos días Hermione-Saludo él.-Dime, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que contarme? tu carta no lo dejaba precisamente muy claro...-preguntó el mago mientras llamaba al camarero-

-Veras Harry...Después de la visita sorpresa que hizo el ministro a tu casa hace una semana, estuve dándole vueltas al hecho de habernos quedado sin ideas para investigar el caso de tu primo...y de repente se me ocurrió pedirle permiso al ministro para practicar oclumancia con tu primo-dijo ella poniendo especial velocidad en ''practicar oclumancia con tu primo''-

Fue oír la palabra ''oclumancia'' lo que hizo que a Harry se le atragantase el café que acababan de servirle momentos antes. El hecho de que su subconsciente le trajese a la memoria los nefastos intentos de aprender a utilizar esa técnica mágica con Severus Snape durante su quinto curso en Hogwarts fue inevitable.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Pregunto pasmado, sin alzar excesivamente la voz-

-Le he pedido permiso al ministro, tuve que explicarle la situación completa. Lo comprendió todo...-continuo diciendo ella, haciendo caso omiso a la evidente molestia y al asombro de su amigo después de pedirle el permiso fue cuando te envié la lechuza.-

Cuando Harry se recupero del ''shock'' que le había causado el hecho de que se le hubiesen juntado unos recuerdos desagradables con un café un tanto...ejem, contesto a Hermione con un ''y supongo que tu sabes oclumancia'' con un deje un tanto borde.

Era evidente que estaba molesto, y Hermione lo sabía, pero lo ignoró. Harry no dijo nada en un rato, se dedico a pensar una queja bastante desagradable que espetarle a la bruja sobre el hecho de no haber contado con el para eso, era SU primo, era SU familia, como mínimo debió preguntar primero...Luego pensó que Hermione lo había hecho para ayudarle y se tragó su queja.

Lo primero que dijo después del silencio ligeramente incomodo fue un ''si no queda mas remedio…''

-Harry...sé que es una opción desagradable, pero ahora mismo es lo único que tenemos.-Dijo ella intentando tranquilizarle-Y sí. Sé oclumancia suficiente para pasearme por la mente de tu primo-dijo ella con un poco de retintín-

El retintín de la última frase de Hermione hizo que Harry la vise como si aun estuviesen en Hogwarts, sonrió levemente, pero ella no lo notó.

-Bueno...supongo que ya no puedo decir nada, así que si te ha dado el permiso, utilízalo cuando puedas, mantenme al tanto de lo q vayas descubriendo. Nos veremos pronto, ahora tengo que volver al trabajo...-Harry empezó a despedirse y sacó la cartera para pagar (con dinero muggle, por supuesto)-Hasta luego Hermione- dejó el dinero en la mesa y se marcho-

Hermione vio a su amigo irse y se pasó la mano por la cara. En ningún momento pensó que su amigo fuese a molestarse tanto y eso hizo que se sintiese un poco mal. Se marcho de allí en cuanto el camarero recogió el dinero de la cuenta.

De vuelta a casa a Harry le esperaba una confusa Ginny, la cual esperaba que su marido le explicase que se traía entre manos con Hermione y con el ministro. Harry le explicó la situación al completo y ella se asustó.

-Es peligroso Harry…¿Es-Es que no puedes dejar de meterte en lios?-Preguntó asustada- ¿no tuviste ya suficiente en Hogwarts?-dijo un poco después para rebajar un poco sus nervios-

-Giiny, cariño, es mi primo, es mi familia (''a pesar de la infancia maravillosa de la muerte que me dieron'' dijo por lo bajo). ¿Lo comprendes?, se que es peligroso cielo, pero tengo que llegar al final de esto, se ha convertido en algo personal.-dijo el poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mirándola con aquellos ojos verdes que reflejaban sus ganas de descubrir lo que había pasado-Cielo, si me hice auror fue precisamente para limpiar el mapa de magos oscuros, el peligro es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar todos los días, ya sea desde mi despacho arriesgando a otros compañeros, o ya sea en la calle arriesgándome yo mismo. Te prometo, que en cuanto haya llegado al final de todo esto, me dejare de lios, ¿vale?- le guiño un ojo, la abrazo fuerte y la bezo en la cabeza hundiendo un poco la nariz en aquella melena pelirroja-

Despues de la charla con Ginny, Harry subió a darse una ducha para despejarse un poco antes de bajar a cenar.

Al salir de la ducha, con la toalla en la cintura, se dirigió al armario para sacar un pijama limpio y por el espejo interior de la puerta, vio que en su cama había un pergamino, se acercó para cogerlo. Estaba doblado a la mitad y llevaba su nombre. Lo leyó de pie.

''_**Tio Harry:**_

_**Voy a esconderme una temporada lejos de todos, será lo mejor. Mis abuelos se pondrán en contacto con vosotros en cuanto vean que no he vuelto a casa, dile que estoy bien, que me h ido unos días a visitar a alguien (se que le contaras la verdad, a pesar de que me gustaría que no lo hicieras, para evitarle ese disgusto…)**_

_**Me voy porque tengo miedo, después de demostrarse la semana pasada que mi absurda teoría de la célula de mortífagos no era tan absurda, el ministro no se fía de mi. Lo sé, lo sé Harry, se que Ginny y tú me creéis, pero no quiero que pongan a nadie a vigilarme o vigilaros por una absurda teoría. Volveré cuando las cosas se calmen, o yo me calme. Dile a Ginny que lo siento, que el hecho de que yo me vaya no es culpa suya, ella ha intentado calmarme, pero no lo ha conseguido. Lo siento.**_

_**Teddy''**_

La nota estaba escrita con un una letra movida, como cuando se escribe muy deprisa un mensaje urgente.

Cuando Harry termino de leer el pergamino lo estrujó y lo tiro a la papelera.

-Le viene de familia, Has salido a tu padre-Dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos.-Este muchacho…ay señor-dijo para el-¡Ginny!-Llamó desde la puerta del dormitorio-

-¡Baja, la cena ya está!-Respondió ella desde la cocina-

Harry dejó el pijama sobre la cama y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

-Te crees tú que te voy a dejar que te vayas por ahí por libre con una célula de mortífagos por ahí rondando, ¡sí hombre!-Se dijo a el mismo mientras se vestía-

Cuando acabaron de cenar y los niños se fueron a jugar, Harry le contó a Ginny lo de la huida de Teddy y el pergamino que le había dejado.

-¿Tu sabias algo de esto?-Preguntó serio-

-Para nada, ''ay q disgusto!,¡ pero si esta tarde el estaba bien!, dijo que iba a ir a cenar con sus abuelos-dijo ella consternada-Ay Teddy…-Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos-

-Espera, ¿Esta tarde?, ¿Sobre qué hora?-Preguntó Harry rápidamente-¡Ginny por Merlín!-dijo el ya nervioso-

-N-no lo sé Harry, después de comer, antes de que tu llegases, mientras estabas con Hermione-Dijo ella destapándose la cara-

Harry se echó el pelo hacia atrás con las manos de puro nervio mientras se paseaba por la cocina.

-¡Genial!, mi ahijado ha desaparecido, ¡genial!, menudo padrino estoy hecho...-Dijo el apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina mirando por la ventana-Ginny, voy a ir a casa de los Tonks a ver si ellos tienen alguna idea de a dónde puede haber ido, o si saben algo, ¡Por Merlín bendito!-Dijo el dando un puñetazo a la encimera de la cocina-

Antes de irse, se tomo una infusión (Ginny se había aficionado a esta bebida muggle a base de agua caliente y saquitos con hierbas varias), respiró hondo, se despidió de Ginny con un abrazo y un besó, y antes de desaparecerse, se le oyó decir ''a los niños no les digas nada''. Y desapareció-

…continuara…


	11. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 11)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 11-

Una semana despues de la desaparicion de Teddy, Harry recibio un mensaje urgente de boca de un lobo plateado. El patronus de Teddy.

''_**La cosa se está torciendo, los he visto y oido (a los neomortifagos). Van a por lo que mas quieres, no puedo contarte mas ahora. Estoy bien.''**_

El mensaje le pilló etando solo en casa, Ginny tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch y los niños estaban en casa de los Weasley. Cuando Ginny llegó y Harry le contó lo del patronus de teddy, a la pobre casi le da un soponcio.

-Van a por los niños…¡Merlin Bendito, Harry!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. El trimestre está a punto de empezar…¿crees que deberian volver a Hogwarts?-Preguntó ella tapandose la cara con las manos-

Ginny estaba a puntito de echarse a llorar. ''A los niños no, por favor. Que vengan a por nosotros me da casi igual, pero a mis niños no.'' Susurró con la cara tapada.

-Por supuesto que tienen que volver a Hogwarts, cariño. Mantenerlos aquí seria muy peligroso, ademas, ya sabes: ''No hay lugar mas seguro que Hogwarts-Empezó a decir el.-Perp si no quieres que los niños vuelvan, escribiremos a McGonagall explicandole la situacion y los niños y tu os marchareis lejos hasta que se haya solucionado esto-Continuó el, serio. Harry no vio como Ginny alzaba la cabeza para mirarle cuando el dijo ''y los niños y tu os ireis lejos…''-No quiero perderos, no voy a perderos. No estoy dispuesto a quedarme sin familia de nuevo, ¿vale?-Dijo mirando a la mujer pelirroja, (ahora sí) serio.-

-Harry, no voy a dejar que te enfrentes a esto solo. Somos una familia, estamos juntos en esto. Yo estaré contigo, saldremos de esta y los niños estaran bien.-Dijo Ginny con los ojos enrojecidos-Enviaremos a los niños a Hogwarts, pero pondremos a McGonagalla sobre aviso…-comentó ella, en voz mas baja-

Harry no pudo mas. Aquella situacion le superaba; Si ahijado desaparecido, su primo muggle medio muerto, pendiendo de un hilo y su familia en peligo. Y todo porque habia aparecido una celula de neomortifagos que estaba empeñada en destruirle y vengar al que 20 años antes fuese su señor.

El mago se sentó abatido en una de las butacas del salon. Con las manos entrelazadas, los codos clavandosele en las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

-Por el amor de Merlin.-Dijo suspirando, con la vista fija en el suelo.-No se que hacer, ¡Joder!, no se como protegeros-Dijo para sí-

…Continuará…


	12. Qué pasó con 20 años despues (Cap 12)

QUE PASÓ CON 20 AÑOS DESPUES

-CAPITULO 12-

Harry no durmió bien esa noche, se le aparecian en sueños los padres de su ahijado, Nimphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, que le dijeron que no era culpa suya que el muchacho hubiese desaparecido (pero la mirada de Tonks le pedia que lo encontrase), tambien soño con sus padres, pero estos solo le miraban sonrientes. En sus sueños tambien se colaron en alguna ocasión Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. De hecho, la ultima imagen que Harry tenia en mente antes de despertarse, fue a Severus Snape diciendole ''cogelo''. Harry se despertó de un brinco. Havia revivido en sueños la muerte de Snape y habia vuelto a ver/soñar con personas a las que no habia vuelto a ver (porque por desgracia todas habian muerto) desde hacia 20 años.

Aun era muy temprano cuando se despertó. Se levanto, se lavo la cara an el baño y despues de mirarse un rato al espejo pensando en que significaria aquello, volvio a meterse en la cama. Volvio a soñar con gente, esta vez con sus tios, que le pedian que salvase a Dudley.

Definitivamente, no fue una buena noche, pero cuando despertó mas tarde, habia tomado una seria decision.

Aquella mañana, salieron de casa de los Potter dos lechuzas con dos destinatarios diferentes (aun estaba ocuro cuando Harry las envió): Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom.

…

Pasaron unos dias, y una tarde, al volver Ginny del trabajo(*)…

-¡Buenas tardes, Ya estoy aquí!-Dijo nada mas entrar en casa-

-¡Mamá, adivina quien ha vuelto de visistar a sus amigos!-Grito Lily emocionadisima nada mas entrar su madre por la puerta-

Ginny entró en la cocina y encontro sentados y enfrascados en una conversacion a su marido y a su ahijado.

Harry, en cuanto vio a Ginny entrar, le dio una pequeña colleja al muchacho susurrandole un ''ya me lo contaras con mayor detalle'' antes de que Ginny se abalanzase sobre el chico.

-¡Teddy!-Gritó ella soltando de cualquier manera el bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina y abrazando muy fuerte al muchacho-¡Estas aquí!, ay mi niño, nos tenias preocupadisimos-dijo con los ojos llorosos cuando soltó al chico-¿C-cuando has vuelto?-pregunto aun impresionada por el hecho de que su ahijado hubiese vuelto-

-Esta mañana, estaba metido en un lio, Harry me encontró y me trajo a casa-Dijo Teddy un poco avergonzado-

Harry puso su mano en la cabeza del muchacho y le revolvió el pelo mientras le hundia la cabeza diciendo algo parecido a ''menudo liante, ya hablaremos tu y yo…''.

Harry encontró a Teddy mientras iba de camino a hacer unos trámites para el trabajo. Al parecer Teddy estaba discutiendo con unos muggles q tenian pinta de querer pegar a su ahijado por no sabemos exactamente que cosa.

-¿Cómo no me avisas de eso, Hary?-pregunto Ginny un poco molesta pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa enorme.-

Harry y Ginny, habian pasado casi 15 ias preocupadisimos por la huida de su ahijado, pero ahora que el muchacho estaba en casa, no podian decirle nada, estaban demasiado contentos como para ponerse a echar algun tipo de bronca.

Despues de hablar atolondradamente durante un rato, Harry se palmeó la frente dando a entender que habia olvidado algo.

-Ginny, ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana tenemos invitados a cenar-Dijo Harry mirandola de reojo-Vendran George, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville-Dijo echando cuentas mentalmente de la gente que iria a cenar-

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Ginny pasmada-

-Veras, cielo. He estado pensando estps dias y he decidido pedirle ayuda al ED(*) (a los que quedamos) para que nos ayuden con esta situacion-Dijo Harry serio-

-Me parece una idea estupenda-Dijo Ginny aun pasmada, pero contenta ante la decision de su marido-

Teddy iba a preguntar algo, pero se le fue el santo al cielo, porque sus primos irrumpieron en la cocina casi gritando un ''¿Hemos oido que mañana va a venir a cenar el tio George?'', y hasta que no hubieron cenado y los niños se hubieron ido a dormir, Teddy no recordó que lo que iba a preguntarle a sus tios que qué era el ED.

Harry y Ginny se pasaron muchisimo rato contando por primera vez la historia completa del ED, desde que surgio hasta que se quedo estancada. Ginny se encargó de contar casi toda la historia, quitando el par de veces que Harry interrumpio para corregir un par de hechos. La bruja se callo cuando llegaron a la parte de la historia que englobaba la pelea en El Departamento De Misterios y miró a su marido. El entendió perfectamente la mirada y continuo el relato. Este era casi mas a un nivel personal, pues Harry habia perdido en esa batalla a Sirios, su padrino, y en la cual tuvo que dejar de negarse que Voldemort(O Aquel-que-no-debia-nombrarse) habia regresado para volver al poder.

Teddy escuchaba absortó la historia que le contaban sus tios, y dejo ver una triste sonrisa cuando Harry llegó al momento en que la que sus padre y el resto de La Orden del Fenix entró en acion y acudio en su ayuda para luchar contra los mortifagos. Teddy imaginó a sus padre luchando contra los magos que el habia visto mientras habia estado escondido y se sintio muy orgulloso de ellos.

Harry tambien sonrio al ver la reaccion de Teddy ante su historia.

Cuando terminaron de contarle a Teddy la historia, ya era muy tarde, asi que subieron a acostarse.

Esa noche, Harry volvio en sueños a la noche que le habia estado relatando a su ahijado, y este ultimo durmió con una enorme sonrisa soñando con sus padres luchando contra un puñadp de mortifagos.

…continuará…


End file.
